Today a typical household is equipped with a large number of valuable electronic devices, such as TV sets, high-fidelity audio components and desktop computers, which are electrically powered by means of a site electrical power supply system. Due to the value and portability, the risk of theft of such devices is high.
Typically, electrical devices are provided with physical markings, such as serial numbers. These serial numbers can be registered. However, a stolen device is still operational and often cannot be identified, since physical markings can be removed.
Anti-theft systems designed to sound an alarm when an unauthorized person attempts to shoplift an electrical device are often used in stores. For this purpose typically a security tag is attached to the electrical devices on sale. When such security tag is moved into the proximity of a detecting device, which is typically located at the exit of the store, an alarm goes off. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0035822A1 describes such a security tag. Unfortunately, the described anti-theft system used in stores is too expensive for use in a residential environment and impractical for use in an office environment.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a novel approach to securing electrical devices against theft, and particularly in the context of a particular site, such as a residence or office.